one shot
by shinichikudo12
Summary: marinette tiene que infiltrarse en la vida de adrien agreste por venganza. pero lo que comienza como simple interes propio ¿podra convertirse en amor? mal summary
1. prologo 1: marinette

**Aclaraciones importantes**

 **1- los personajes no me pertenecen excepto los creados por mi y la historia en si**

 **2- si dice one shot pero no es un one shot asi se llamara la historia solo por las dudas para no confundir**

 **3- la mas importante de todas soy pesimo con los nombres para historias y capitulos asi que si se les ocurre alguno mejor aceptare sugerencias**

 **4- tal vez en algunos momentos puede haber escenas algo de mayores asi que tengan precaucion con la historia**

 **5- algunas veces soy muy descriptivo con los sentimientos y sonidos que escuchan los personajes. Asi que lamento si no les gusta esa parte que puede parecer innecesaria**

 **6- por favor ante todo si tienen alguna critica por favor les ruego que me la digan me encanta usarlas para mejorar como escritor**

 **7- las cursivas tienen varias funciones _sueños_ , _pensamientos_ , **_y hablar por telefono_

 **8- puede que sea el primer monologo o no despues vere si hare otro desde una perspectiva diferente**

 **one shot**

 **prologo 1**

 **marinette**

 _-mama por favor despierta- dijo una niña de 8 años agitandole el brazo a su madre la cual estaba en la cama junto al padre de ella, la colcha era de un color rojo que goteaba contra el suelo de a poco. A diferencia de los colores palidos de ambos quienes no importaba cuanto se les moviera ambos eran duros como roca en el sueño eterno_

 _-vamos querida por favor tienes que venir conmigo- dijo una mujer de pelo rubio y ojos verdes. Con una voz muy dulce y suave tratando de llevarsela_

 _-no quiero irme sin ellos- dijo la niña llorando. Ya que no entendia mucho de la situacion lo unico que habia oido era un sonido bastante extraño para ella. Un sonido que la habia despertado en medio de la noche, y cuando habia llegado a la cama de sus padres los habia encontrado de esa forma._

 _La mujer hizo todas sus fuerzas para alejarla de los cuerpos muertos de los padres. Pero lamentablemente ella se mantenia agarrada a la sabana. Asi que cuando logro que soltara se desvelaron los cuerpos de los padres..._

.

.

.

-ahhh!- grito con toda sus fuerzas despertando del sueño marinette (18 años) sudando bastante. Mientras se oian pasos apresurados hacia donde estaba

-¿que es lo que pasa?- pregunto la mujer del "sueño". Entrando en la habitacion para luego quedarsele mirando unos segundospara luego dar un largo suspiro- has volvido a tener esa pesadilla ¿no?

-no puedo olvidarme de ese dia no importa cuanto tiempo pase es como si...- dijo marinette antes de ser abrazada fuertemente por la mujer

-tranquila ya paso se que es dura para ti. Pero tienes que ser fuerte por tus padres ellos no querrían verte así

 _ **-si supieran la mitad de lo quie hago en toda mi vida tampoco lo aceptarian para nada** \- _penso para si misma con una sonrisa en el rostro

-muy bien jovencita es mejor que te levantes pronto volveremos a paris- dijo la mujer

-señora agreste...- dijo marinette. Pero antes de continuar la mujer le agarro de la mejilla y se la comenzo a estirar con fuerza

-ya te dije muchas veces que no soy la señora agreste eso fue hace muchos años. Ademas estamos entre nosotras puedes decirme sophie- dijo con una sonrisa soltandola

-muy bien lo siento...- dijo sobandose la mejilla ella tenia unas uñas y manos muy fuertes

-ah pasado 10 años creo que es tiempo de volver a paris -dijo sophie.

 **2 dias despues**

-no entiendo por que tengo que venir yo sola es una locura- dijo marinette desde el telefono

 _-yo no puedo volver lo siento. Me descubririan facilmente si es que siguen alli y no puedo enfrentarlos-_ dijo sophie. En un momento cuando se aseguro que no habia nadie cerca.

-bien ¿quien es esta vez? dijo marinette

 _-lo unico que se sabe es que alli dentro de 1 mes se juntaran la mayoria de ellos ecepto los que has eliminado. Tienes que encontrar la forma de infiltrarte en esa "fiesta"-_ dijo sophie

-¿y como se supone que lo haga?- dijo mirando entre los archivos que había en el bolso que habia traido

 _-Es muy simple sinceramente el archivo 15 es la respuesta ahi estara lleno de informacion sobre el objetivo inicial._ **-** **dijo sophie mientras marinette recorria los archivos hasta encontrar el mencionado-** _tienes que lograr que te invite y quien mejor que el festejado adrien agreste mi hijo_

 **continuara**

 **espero que les haya gustado quiero vuetras opiniones. Si tienen consejos los escuchare atentamente y las criticas las escuchare aun mas**


	2. prologo 2: adrien

**Aclaraciones: miraculous ladybug ni sus personajes son mios solo la historia que van a leer**

 **2: puede que se sienten confundidos por este capitulo pero el punto 5 aclarare esto abajo de todo**

 **3; primero que nada voy a agradecer a majopatashify por ser mi primer review de la pagina te lo agradezco de todo corazon y por ello- hace aparecer una rosa blanca entregandosela- espero disfrutes este nuevo capitulo (para los que les guste detective conan se que kaito es el mago pero yo no soy tampoco shinichi)**

 **4: gracias a todos los que me dieron su fav y su follow cosa que no se que es pero meh... bueno volviendo al punto las personas como ustedes en especial los reviewers me animan a continuar con mi historia y les prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo. Para no decepcionarlos con esta. Bien ahora que deje todos los agradecimientos y aclaraciones comencemos con la historia**

 **prologo 2**

 **adrien**

 **pov adrien**

han pasado 10 años desde que mi madre murio repentinamente. O al menos es lo que me dijo el sobre la desaparicion de mi madre. Yo la verdad me cuesta creer que con tanto dinero fuerzas armadas guardias que tiene a disposicion de él. Nadie pudiera detener al asecino. Sin olvidar el hecho que ademas de mi padre nadie mas la vio. Fue un ataud cerrado para todos con la excusa o al menos para mi ya que según mi padre y repito textualmente "todavia eres muy chico para ver el cuerpo si lo vez no podras quitarte ese horror de la cabeza"

y no importa cuanto lo intentara mi padre siempre evitaba que yo lo viera. Y cuando le preguntaba siempre habia una excusa diferente para esto.

Se preguntaran por que hablo todo esto (si me encanta romper la cuarta pared). Muy simple hoy es el aniversario de su muerte y la tumba la encontré medio partida. Estuve desde hace mas de 2 horas bajo una lluvia torrencial mirando la tumba. Sin quitarmelo de la cabeza. Este es el año consecutivo que me pasa. Tal vez sea paranoia mia que lo que esta pasando solo es mi imaginacion.y quiero buscar un lago en un vaso de agua. Pero esa sensacion nunca me lo pude quitar y mi padre aun no me da respuesta.

-¡como que no hay una tumba a su nombre!- escuche gritar sacandome de mi concentración

-lo lamento señor pero no hay nada registrado con esos nombres- oi la voz del cuidador del cementerio. Decidi acercarme a ver que pasaba y me encontre algo muy extraño una persona encapuchada con una mascara blanca y una pintura roja de dragon en la mascara. Era algo llamativo iba a acercarme cuando oi un disparo. Haciendo que me detuviera en seco mirando un arma que largaba humo desde la mano de la persona encapuchada.

-oye que es lo que hiciste- le grite. Este me apunto con el arma hacia el pecho. Haciendo que yo comenzara a retroceder un poco con miedo. Habia sido algo estupido llamar la atencion de una persona armada. Cerre los ojos esperando un disparo nuevo pero pasaban los segundos y no sucedia nada. Cuando volvi a abrir los ojso note que no habia nadie.

Despues de unos segundos confundido comence a acercarme donde estaba el hombre que habian ascecinado solo para darme cuenta que tenia un dardo en el cuello

-oye adrien es mejor que nos vayamos tienes cosas que hacer- dijo la voz de nathalie le iba replicar extrañado de que no se oyera nada- no hay pero que valga debes ir ahora. Tu padre se esta impacientando. Y no quiere que te resfries

-¿enserio dijo eso?- pregunte. Nathalie dudo por un segundo antes de contestar con un rotundo si. Medio seco casi parecia triste por la respuesta. Mi padre seguramente no queria que estuviera resfriado por que mañana tenia secion de fotos despues de la escuela- bien ahora voy para alla natalie

 **fin pov adrien en otra parte:**

-sabes que es muy riesgoso lo que hiciste ¿no?- dijo alguien en las sombras mientras miraba la carpeta que tenia el enmascarado

-si pero valio la pena- dijo sacandole la lengua a la chica- al fin tendremos mas informacion de nuestros padres sin duda hay algo muy raro alrededor de esto. No encontre las tumbas de ellos es como si jamas hubieran existido

-plagg te dije que esperaras a que llegara la alumna de sophie antes de hacer cualquier cosa podrias ponernos en riesgo a todos con lo que acabas de hacer- dijo una chica de pelo rojo y unos ojos azules. Su piel era un poco palida (tikki: 16 años humana)

-lo se pero no pude evitarlo siempre voy el tragico dia de la masacre haber para conseguir informacion- dijo plagg quitando se la mascara y capucha. revelando unos ojos verdes claro con un pelo que le llegaba hasta los hombros de un color negro (plagg 16 años humano)- sabes siento un 1% de lastima por el agreste llorarle a una tumba vacia

 **al otro dia en la escuela volviendo al pov adrien**

despues de que paso eso me parecio raro que el cuidador del cementerio no avisara a las autoridades. Y yo la verdad no sabia si me correspondia siendo que el estaba vivo. Y aunque quisiera no podia me daba igual la amenaza de esa persona pero si decia y mi padre se enteraba seguramente no solo no me dejaria salir nunca mas sino que no podria ir a visitar a mi madre a su tumba. Sino estaba no me importaba solo queria i para poder recordarla y...

-adriekins al fin llegas- dijo cloe saltando encma mio para abrazarme. O genial otra vez ella, ella habia sido mi amiga desde la infancia pero ya habia llegado al punto de despreciar su naturaleza egoista. Sino fuera por que mi padre me obliga la empezaria a ignorar. Habian pasado muchas cosas de que empece. Y ver a la chica detras de la mascara de "la dulce cloe". Me habia empezado a sentir repudio y algo de asco por ella habia atormentado a todo el que se moviera cerca mio de formas inimaginables.- adriekins me estas escuchando- mierda(meme)

riiiing

-lo siento cloe pero tengo que ir a mi primera clase nos veremos despues- dije con casi un tic en el ojo. Al llegar puse mis cosas al lado de mi amigo nino

-¿salvado por la campana de nuevo?- dijo nino mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza contra la mesa

-como no te imaginas amigo como no te imaginas- dije mientras esperaba a que entrara la profesora tal vez podria quitarme esto de la mente. Pasaban los minutos y parecia que no pasaria nada hasta que por fin llego la profesora:

-buenos dias alumnos deberan disculparme pero el director me pidio presentarles a vuestra nueva compañera de clase- dijo la profesora. Por favor diganme que cloe no intento pasarse a este curso. Por favor diganme que no, diganme que no- ya puedes pasar- cerre los ojos esperando la tormenta que nunca llego cuando abri uno de los ojos me la quede viendo a la chica nueva algo impresionado y es que...

 **esta historia continuara**

 **espero les haya gustado me dio un ataque de inspiracion de repente y cree el segundo prologo en el siguiente comenzara todo. La verdad que me habia costado decidirme quien iba a ser el enmascarado asi que tire una moneda y aparecieron nuestros kwamis favoritos (o al menos los mios) los heroes no existen aquí pero ellos tendren su participacion como humanos. Como ya se habran dado cuenta**

 **aclaracion 5: bien cada personaje tiene una version de la historia de varios hechos que iremos viendo a traves del tiempo.**

 **6: bueno la actitud de adrien a cloe es 3 años en esa escuela algun dia se iba a dar cuenta (tos) 2 años y medio(tos) disculpen me resfrie en el cementerio escribiendo sobre adrien. Tal vez en algun momento muestre el pasado donde adrien y cloe. Pero dependera de mi estado de animo. Si quieren ver eso en algun capitulo futuro avisenme.**

 **7: posiblemente a partir del siguiente capitulo en adelante habra pov (point of vist) multiple. Sino me volvere loco intentando cada capitulo mostrar sus perspectivas**


	3. primer dia la chica de ojos azul claro

**Aclaraciones:**

 **1: miraculous ladybug ni personajes son mios. Solo los que cree**

 **2: quiero agradecer a todo los followers favoriters que se fueron agregando como no se quienes son o como identificarlos es lo unico que podre decirles**

 **3: salduos a mis reviewers**

 **majopatashify: me alegro de leer eso. Significa que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo al dejar a la gente con ganas de mas caps**

 **: lo lamento rosas rojas no me quedaron. En los bolsillos- empieza a mostrar a sacar un anillo un yunke (quien sabe por que habia uno ahi) 2 conejos 4 palomas. una botella de 2 litros de agua. Una bolsa con comida para conejos. Y una bolsa con comida para palomas- lo lamento pero no tenia mas lugar en mis 2 bolsillos debí guardarlas en algún lado ah ya se...- se acerca a aly y le saca una rosa roja de la oreja (sacar monedas es muy cliché)**

 **4: voy a corregir una pequeña cosa del capitulo anterior tal vez se den cuenta rápidamente de lo que hablo. Es solo una palabra pero no me esperaba hacer ese cambio repentino y sino tendría que rehacer parte del capitulo**

 **one shot**

 **primer día parte 1: la chica de ojos azul claro**

 **marinette pov:**

no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había llegado a aquí. Estaba recostada sobre la cama algo cansada cuando recibí una llamada:

-aquí marinette. ¿paso algo tikki?- dije con tranquilidad... la cual no duro mucho al oír su respuesta. Por la cual me levante rápido de la cama y salí corriendo de la habitación en la que estaba hacia donde vivían tikki y plagg. 10 minutos de correr 13 pisos por escaleras después llegue a la habitación de ellos.

-¿por que estas tan cansada?- pregunto plagg al recibirme en la puerta

-el... ascensor no... funciona...- dije exhausta poniendo mis manos en las rodillas agachándome un poco. Al ver su cara casi de burla sentí una extraña sensación de que algo me había perdido

-intentaste con el ascensor que estaba al final del pasillo- dijo plagg. Cuando dijo eso termine desplomarme en el suelo del cansancio. A la vez que chocaba la palma de mi mano contra mi frente- vamos levantate hay cosas que hacer

-no me molestes dame un respiro además hiciste algo que no pondrá feliz a sophie- dije. A lo cual este trago saliva por mi mirada. Que le enviaba dagas a trabes de los ojos

-oye tranquila tengo una excusa información importante sobre varias autopsias. Incluyendo estas- dijo plagg mostrando una con el apellido dupain cheng

-bien parece que no estarás en tantos problemas- dije intentando tomar la carpeta. Pero este se alejo

-tantos no podría ser nuestro secreto- dijo plagg.

-no creas joven cito que te salvaras tan fácil- dije mientras lo empezaba a perseguir. Y este ágil cual gato usaba los muebles saltando de uno a otro y metiéndolos en mi camino.

-déjame decirte que te falta hacer algo de ejercicio pri...mi...ta- dijo plagg haciendo énfasis en eso. Me detuve viendo como este continuaba

-bien tu ganas no le diré a sophie sera nuestro secreto- dije. Cuando este se acerco sonreí con malicia tomando la carpeta de sus manos. Ya podría decirle a tikki que le avisara a sophie mas tarde. Comencé a examinar el documento de mi familia- eh... pero esto es...- dije

-si yo dije lo mismo cuando lo vi por primera vez- dijo tikki con una sonrisa mirando a plagg quien sonreía con suficiencia

-hiciste un buen trabajo plagg me tendré que quedar con esto para analizarlo a fondo- dije mientras guardaba la carpeta.

-ya esta la inscripción para que te metas en la escuela del chico. Debes tener cuidado con varios de sus compañeros son grandes y muy posibles amenazas- dijo tikki mostrando fotos de 3 personas (alya cloe y sabrina)

-debes acercarte con precautorio o estarás en problemas en especial con ella- dijo señalando a alya- alya es buena reportera y tiene un sexto sentido para varias cosas. Debes moverte en silencio y con cuidado. Y ellas 2- señalo a las que quedaban- cloe y sabrina son peligrosas por ser abejas reina. Con un aguijón con veneno de serpiente. Hazte enemigas de ellas y te harán la vida imposible

-suena divertido sera interesante si podrán aguantarme a mi- dije con una sonrisa llena de seguridad

-pues ten cuidado con el apellido burgoise. Se que tienes malas experiencias con ese apellido- dijo plagg. Ni bien lo dije decidí cambiar de tema

-bien algún equipo que tengan para mi- dije mirando a ambos quienes solo asintieron y empezaron a mostrarlos

 **5: ella lo va a saber pero ustedes se enteraran conforme pase el tiempo. Lo único que diré es que tiene un lindo reloj que lo único que sabe hacer es dar la hora. Volviendo a la historia**

 **al otro día**

ya había pasado por la sala del director y ya tenia el horario y clases. Lamentablemente estaba medio perdida en todo lo que se podía llamar encontrar el lugar. Mientras caminaba por el gigantesco edificio sentí una mano tocarme el hombro. Esta era bastante fría rápidamente agarre la mano y la tire contra el suelo

-vaya tienes demasiados buenos reflejos y ¿artes marciales?- dijo una chica de pelo rubio corto y ojos azules. Tenia una apariencia bastante optimista ya que a pesar de lo que había hecho tenia una sonrisa en la cara

-lo lamento y si maso menos un poco- dije ayudándole a levantarse

-alguna costilla rota tal vez pero no importa quería preguntarte si necesitabas ayudada para encontrar el salón- dijo la chica

-enserio lo siento y si la verdad que estoy medio perdida- dije rascándome la cabeza con frustración

 **actualidad pov adrien:**

me quede mirando a la chica que acababa de pasar bastante impresionado. La verdad de todas los alumnos era raro verla a ella llegar tarde:

-lo lamento profesor me quede guiando a la nueva y después tuve que irme por un segundo enserio mil disculpas- dijo rose haciendo una leve reverencia antes de pasar

-esta bien rose no importa pero que no vuelva ocurrir- dijo el profesor con el ceño fruncido. Vi como asentía antes de ir a su asiento- ahora si pasa por favor

cuando la vi me quede impresionado. No se por que pero cuando vi sus ojos no pude evitar quedarme mirándola por unos momentos algo en ella me resultaba extrañamente familiar. Pero no sabia lo que era.

-hola mi nombre es marinette zeng un gusto conocerlos- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo una leve reverencia parecida a la de rose. No se por que pero mis ojos no podían apartarse de ella mientras se movía. Tratando de recordar quien era sin éxito alguno en ello. Su pelo era castaño y sus ojos azules claro

-ve a sentarte junto a la señorita cessaire- dijo el profesor. Me quede extrañado cuando empezó a moverse casi automáticamente como si supiera a donde ir. Pero después de unos segundos ella siguió el camino como ignorando. Sin duda ella era una persona interesante

esta historia continuara

 **wow 3 capítulos en 3 días estoy inspirado. Puede ser raro lo del cabello y que se llame ahora marinette zeng pero todo tiene su razon de ser. En el siguiente tal vez explique un poco mas sobre eso**

 **espero no haberlos aburrido y que lo hayan disfrutado**


	4. primer dia shakespeare

**Aclaraciones: los personajes de ml no son mios. Solo la historia y personajes propios**

 **2: no empezare a escribir tan seguido como lo estoy haciendo ahora asi que tenganme paciencia**

 **3: agradecimientos a mis followers y favoriters por unirse a la historia**

 **ali jeager: me alegro que te guste y...- me tapo la boca antes de seguir hablando- pronto se vera en algun capitulo**

 **guest: pues bienvenido a este nuevo u.a. Que eh creado**

 **4: en el capitulo anterior dije que marinette iba a tener un reloj que lo unico que sabe hacer es dar la hora y me equivoque al parecer me falto una pequeña palabra era "lo unico que NO sabe hacer es dar la hora"**

 **espero les guste**

 **one shot**

 **primer día parte 2: shakespeare**

 **marinette pov:**

-hola soy alya mucho gusto- dijo alya mientras me daba la mano, yo dude unos segundos para despues hablar

-soy marinette- dije estrechando la mano con la de ella con una sonrisa medio tímida. Esta iba a decir algo cuando el profesor empezó a hablar.

-ya que es nueva imagino que no conoce mucho sobre lo que hemos estado y estaremos viendo este año. Estamos viendo la literatura shakespeariana mas en especifico...- y así comenzó a la clase. Que a pesar de ser una temática tan interesante como shakespeare la profesora lo hacia sonar demasiado aburrido.- muy bien chicos antes de que suene la campana tendrán una tarea para dentro de 2 semanas. Deben hacer un grupo de a 2 al azar y armar un escena en base a un libro de shakespeare que harán frente a toda la clase.

-que quiere decir exactamente con al azar- dije alzando una ceja a la profesora

-bien señorita zeng me alegro que lo pregunte. Aquí hay 3 sombrero con los nombres de todos los compañeros. En el sombrero rojo esta el nombre de las chicas el amarillo el titulo del libro que interpretaran y el azul los nombres de los chicos. Eran parejas de un hombre y mujer.- dijo la profesora señalando cada uno. La verdad que hasta que no los menciono no los había notado que estaban ahí. Después de eso menciono las obras literarias y escenas que se podían hacer.

Por ultimo empezaron la gente a sacar creando varias parejas hasta que en un momento le toco a adrien sacar uno. Solo quedábamos 2 personas que aun no teníamos pareja. Una chica de ojos verdes y pelo café que por la forma y acento que tenia parecía ser italiana. Esta parecía bastante emocionada esperando a que le tocara con adrien y a la vez lanzándome dagas con la mirada.

-me toca a marinette- dijo el con una sonrisa desviando su mirada hacia mi. La chica si ante me lanzaba dagas con la mirada ahora usaba una ametralladora con 2 mil balas llenas de odio. Este estaba sacando el papelito. Después de todo eso solo quedaban hamlet y romeo y julieta como opciones cerré los ojos esperando que fuera hamlet. Seria fácil acercarme por la obra pero no me gustaba la idea de hacer romeo y julieta con un agreste- romeo y julieta

ni bien dijo eso choque mi cabeza fuertemente contra la mesa cosa que no paso desapercibida por absolutamente nadie haciendo que se giraran todos hacia mi. Para mi suerte sonó el timbre así que tome mis cosas y algo sonrojada por la vergüenza salí del lugar.

-creo que tu reacción fue algo exagerada- dijo alguien detrás de mi haciéndome saltar del susto

-oh por dios me asustaste alya- dije poniendo mi mano en el corazón

-lo lamento chica pero igual tampoco es el fin del mundo- dijo alya con una sonrisa

-no soy gran fan de romeo y julieta- dije mintiendo ya que era una de mis obras de shakespeare favoritas conociéndola al derecho y al revés

-pues tendras que hacerte fan si quieres una buena nota- dijo alya- por cierto ¿como sabias quien era yo?- dijo alya a lo cual levante una ceja

-tu me dijiste al comienzo de la clase tu nombre recuerdas- le respondí

-si pero es casi como si lo supieras antes de conocerme cuando dijeron que te sentaras junto a mi- me respondió. Tomándome por sorpresa esperaba que nadie prestara atención a eso. Y al parecer me equivoque

-deben ser imaginaciones tuyas yo la verdad no te conocí hasta que me dijiste tu nombre- dije. Esta iba a replicar pero decidió guardar silencio

-como sea quieres que te de un pequeño tour por la escuela creo que sino no terminaras encontrando ninguna clase nunca- dijo alya yo solo asentí y empezó a mostrarme la escuela sin faltar detalle alguno. Pero eso nos tomo varios recreos- por ultimo pero no menos importante esta la clase de gimnasia. Es la segunda clase después de comer y prepárate por que el profesor es un poco malvado

pasaron las horas y era la hora del almuerzo. Cuando tenia la bandeja de comida comencé a buscar un lugar donde sentarme hasta que alya me grito

-ven por aca esta libre- dijo alya mostrando un asiento donde estaban nino adrien y ella. Mas específicamente al lado de adrien. Di un largo suspira parecia que el mundo quería que estuviera cerca de él. Serviría para mi trabajo pero la verdad no me agradaba tanto la idea. Por mis diferencias contra la familia paterna de este.

Después de sentarme y antes de empezar a comer alguien toco mi hombro:

-creo que te equivocaste de lugar niña ahi me siento yo- dijo alguien detrás de mi con una voz insoportablemente chillona

-oh discúlpame- dije levantándome mientras la chica me miraba satisfecha.- pero no vi que tu nombre estuviera aquí. Mire hacia el asiento y no vi nada- definitivamente no. no tiene tu nombre

-acaso no sabes ¿quien soy? Cloe burgois no te conviene estar en mi contra nunca- dijo cloe con una mirada irritada

-pues vas a tener que empezar a ver gente que estará en tu contra siempre- dijo marinette volteando a verla desafiante. Esta gruño alejándose de mi me volví a sentar mientras sentía los aplausos de la gente que al parecer nadie nunca se había revelado contra ella. Los aplausos }iban bien hasta que senti algo frio caer sobre mi pelo a la vez que los aplausos se detenían. Me quede mirando enojada hacia la chica

-lárgate de mi asiento- dijo cloe mirando desafiante

-cloe es mejor que tu te vayas fuiste demasiado lejos- dijo adrien enojado levantándose y golpeando la mesa con las palmas de sus manos

-tranquilo adrikins los plebeyos deben aprender cual es su lugar en el mundo- dijo cloe. Lamentablemente esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-tiene razón cloe los plebeyos deben saber donde es su lugar- dije tomando mi bandeja y levantándola- y eso es por arriba de las rubias oxigenadas que se creen mejor- dije y luego le puse la bandeja en la cara

 **esta historia continuara**

 **uff espero que les haya gustado y en el siguiente es uno de los mas esperados por mi titulo confirmado del proximo capitulo**

" **primer dia parte 3 cloe vs marinette**


End file.
